Perfect Kim Ryeowook
by yoon HyunWoon
Summary: Yesung,yang di tugaskan oleh heechul untuk merubah ryeowook menjadi gadis yang sebenarnya/ YeWook GS/ cha 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Perfect Kim Ryeowook

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : YeWook, Lee Hoya, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Summary : Ketika penolakan datang, dan hanya berdiam diri dan lari jauh dari keramai-yan.

Hari yang sangat cerah di musim panas tahun ini, suhu di kota seoul saat ini bisa di bilang sangat panas, ini adalah musim panas terpanas yang pernah melanda korea. Terlihat empat orang namja tampan tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di apertemen mereka. Keempat namja tampan itu adalah Kim Yesung, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, dan Lee hoya.

" hyung, aku lapar" ucap namja bernama donghae, yang memecah kesunyian di apertemen mereka

" di lemari makan masih ada sisa masakan hoya kemarin, abiskanlah" jawab siwon

" siwon-ah! Kau ingin aku mati eoh? Sudah 2 hari ini kita makan masakan si sinchan itu. Lama kelamaan aku bisa mati mengenaskan karna terus makan masaknnya" keluh donghae yang tak terima harus makan masakan hoya terus menerus, dan langsung dapat death glare dari hoya.

" ya! hyung, semengenaskan itukah masakkan ku? Kau tidak mungkin mati memakannya, paling parah kau hanya masuk rumah sakit" hardi hoya tak terima.

" kau lihat saja yesung hyung sekarang, hanya dia yang menghabiskan masakanmu sampai habis, dan lihatlah hasilnya dia terlihat sangat mengenaskan" ucap donghae smabil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "siwon-ah kita makan di luar saja ya, untuk malam ini!" pinta donghae memohon.

" aku sih ok saja, tapi gimana dengan yesung hyung? Apa dia mau" jawab siwon sambil melirik ke arah yesung yang sedang terkapar tak berdaya.

" hyung, bangunlah, kita makan di luar untuk malam ini ya! Ayolah jangan terlalu irit mengeluarkan uang. Kan jarang-jarang kau makan di luar" pinta donghae yang menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh yesung dengan kakinya.

" tidak, kalian saja. Aku masih bias makan masakan hoya yang tersisa, bulan ini aku harus menyisihkan uang untuk bayar apertemen" jawab yesung dengan tampang yag sayup.

" hyung ayolah kita makan di luar untuk malam ini saja, kau kan hanya setahun sekali makan diluar. Ayolah! Jangan terlalu pelit untuk kebaikan hidupmu" kali ini siwon yang turun tangan untuk membujuk yesung.

" hyung, kau sungguh mengenaskan. Ck hanyan karna kau tidak ingin keluar uang sepeserpun kau rela memakan masakkan ku hingga habis" hoya menatap yesung iba " ayo kita makan di luar untuk malam ini, khusus untuk yesung hyung malam ini aku yang TERAKTIR " ucap hoya antara rela dan gak rela.

' eungh.. traktir….traktir…traktir…sungguh kalimat yang indah' gumam yesung. " baiklah karna kalian yang memaksa ku, nanti malam kita akan makan di luar" ucap yesung dengan semangat 45.

" ck, dasar pelit begitu dengar kata traktir langsung semangat" ejek donghae dan yesung hanya nyengir tak jelas dengan tampang babo-nya.

_**Busan**_

Kringggg kringgg kringgg!

Suara telpon berbunyi begitu nyaring di sebuah rumah mewah. Seorang pelayan dengan sigap mengangkat telpon itu.

" yeoboseyo, kediaman keluarga kim disini" Tanya sang pelayang kepada seseorang di sebrang telpon.

"….."

" oh, nyonya. Ne nona muda sudah rapih dan siap untuk berangkat ke seoul"

"…."

" ne , tenang saja nyonya semua beres"

"…."

" ok nyonya, hati-hati. Dan jaga diri nyonya baik-baik".

_**Seoul**_

Klok klok klok klok

Hentakkan suara high heels myeruak di seluruh ruangan. Terlihat seorang yeoja berumur 35 tahun berjalan melalui lorong apertemenya.

Celek.. suara pintu terbuka. Terlihat apertemen yang begitu berantakan, seperti tak berpenghuni. Seorang namja keluar dari kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi.

" hey cepatlah" teriaknya pada seluruh penghuni apertemen itu.

" donghae-ah! Lama tidak berjumpa….." teriak yeoja berumur 35 tahun itu.

" a…ah….ahjumma !" donghae kaget bukan maen melihat orang yang berada di depannya. Dan membuat teman-temanya langsung menghampirinya karna teriakkan yang tidak elit itu.

" ya ken-… AHjumma!" lanjut hoya tak kalah syok, sedangkan yesung dan siwon hanya diam mematung.

" ya! Kenapa kalian seperti melihat hantu begitu? Kalian tidak senang aku datang?" lanjut yeoja tersebut yang merasa kesal karna ia di tatap empat pasang mata, yang menatapnya seperti melihat hantu. " eh? Kalian mau kemana? Ini aku bawa makanan banyak sekali. Dan duduklah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan. Aku membawa kabar baik untuk kalian." Pinta yeoja tersebut.

" huft akhirnya aku tidak jadi menghabiskan uang jajanku untuk mentraktir yesung hyung" ucap hoya dengan perasaan lega.

" perasaan ku tidak enak" bisik donghae pada siwon.

" sudahlah kita dengarkan saja apa yang ingin di bicarakan heechul ahjuma" sahut siwon santai.

" ahjumma, kenapa ahjumma datang mendadak? Apa ahjumma ingin nagih uang sewa apertemen? Bukannya baru 2 minggu yang lalu kami transfer?" Tanya hoya dengan wajah cemas

" ani, aku kesini membawa kabar baik untuk kalian, dan kau yesung tidak usah takut karna aku kesini bukan untuk menagih uang sewa tenang saja" jawab yeoja yang kini di ketahui bernama heechul.

" ok, kabar baik apa yang kau bawa ahjuma?" Tanya siwon

" begini, keponakanku yang tercantik namanya kim ryeowook. Dia akan tinggal disini bersama kalian. Besok pagi dia datang dan kalian tidak usah menjemputnya ara?, dan kabar baiknya adalah uang sewa apertemen ini aku kurangi 50%"

" be… benarkah ahjumma?" Tanya yesung dengan mata berbinar-binar

" benar aku tidak bercanda, tapi ada syaratnya" tukas heechul

" apa syaratnya ahjumma,? Aku akan melaksanakan syarat itu asal uang sewa bias berkurang" lanjut yesung dengan mata berbinar.

" syaratnya adalah kalian harus merubah keponakkan ku menjadi yeoja seutuhnya" lanjut heechul dan mendapatkan tatapan aneh dari keempat namja itu.

" Mwo? Yeoja seutuhnya?"

TBC

Hey ini ff pertama ku, gimana bagus gak? Semoga suka ya.

Mohon Review-nya untuk kelanjutan ff yang abal ini…

RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Perfect Kim Ryeowook

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : YeWook, Lee Hoya, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Summary : Ketika penolakan datang, dan hanya berdiam diri dan lari jauh dari keramai-yan.

Empat orang namja tampan – Yesung, Siwon, Donghae, dan Hoya—kini tengah rebut membersihkan apertement dan sebuah kamar khusus untuk seorang tamu istimewa.

" Apa keponakan Heechul Ahjumma itu cantik ya?" Tanya Siwon entah pada siapa.

Plukk…. Sebuah tangan yang diketahui pemiliknya adalah seorang Lee Donghae, mendarat mulus di kepala milik Siwon.

" Tidak penting dia cantik atau tidak, yang penting dia harus jago masak. Jadi kita tak perlu memakan racun-racun yang di berikan Hoya pada kita setiap hari" ucap Donghae.

" Ya! Hyung….. itu masakkan ku bukan racun, aish kau ini!" kesal Hoya tak terima, sedangkan Donghae hanya nyengir dengan tampang tak berdosa.

" Berhentilah berdebat. Aku tidak peduli dia itu cantik atau pintar memasak, yang terpenting kita harus bias merubahnya menjadi yeoja seutuhnya. Kalau tidak Heechul Ahjumma tidak akan member diskon untuk sewa apertement ini dan bahkan akan menaikinya. Akhh.. kalau sampai itu terjadi tamatlah riwayatku" ujar yesung yang langsung mengundang tatapan aneh dari ke 3 sahabatnya.

" Ck, menyedihkan sekali nasib sahabat kalia ini" ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk-nunjuk yesung.

" Dia juga sahabt mu Hae/Hyung" ucap Siwon dan Hoya berbarengan, sementara Yesung dia hanya bersungut dan berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan ketika melihat nona Kim muda itu.

" Tunggu, dia dari Busan kan? Di Busan kan banyak yeoja ,manis tak sabar rasanya" ujar Siwon.

Clek (Pintu apertement mereka terbuka)

" KYAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Yesung, Siwon, Donghae dan Hoya berbarengan.

Kini terlihat seorang yeoja dengan pakaian lusuh, rambut yang tak jelas bentuknya, dengan koper-koper besar yang di bawanya. Dan lihatlah rok yang ia kenakan, jahitan roknya yang sudah terlihat usang dengan benang-benang kecil yang keluar, dan sepatu murahan yang hanya dengan 1000 won kau bias mendapatkan dua pasang.

" Hyung apa dia manusia?" Tanya Hoya dengan suara seperti gumamman.

" Ja…. Jangan jangan kau itu Kim Ryeowook?" Tanya Siwon takut-takut

'INI….. INIKAH KEPONAKAN HEECHULK AHJUMMA ITU?' teriak mereka dalam hati masing-masing.

Yeoja yang di ketahui bernama Kim Ryeowook itu mencoba mendongakkan kepalanya melihat satu persatu namja yang akan tinggal bersamanya.

' Jadi orang-orang ini yang akan tinggal dengan ku? Namja-namja yang aneh' inner Ryeowook saat melihat Yesung, Siwon, Donghae dan Hoya.  
'Ahjumma pabo, kenapa membiarkan namja-namja aneh ini tinggal dengan ku?' umpat Ryeowook kesal dalam hati.

" A… Akan ku tunjukkan kamar mu ya" ujar Donghae seraya membantu membawa koper-koper yang Ryeowook bawa.

' I…Ini berat sekali! Bagaimana seorang yeoja mungil itu bisa membawa ini sendiri?' ujar Donghae heran.

" Ya! Kamu, sebenarnya apa model rambutmu itu? Sebaiknya kau segera merapikannya kesalon" ujar Yesung datar tanpa ekspresi apapun.

" Bosoh… bodoh kau Yesung Hyung" Umpat Siwon pada Yesung yang terdengar seperti gumamman. Oh Kim Yesung sejujurnya kau telah membangun kan sisi lain dari seorang Kim Ryeowook. Tak sadar kah kau akan hal itu eoh? Ck.

Bruk…. Ryeowook membanting sebuah bantal bermotif bunga dengan kain berwarna ungu tepat di muka Yesung.

" Berisik!" ucap Ryeowook dingin. " Jangan ikut campur kau orang asing, dan jangan mengaturku"

" Apa-apaan sih dia itu, aku kan hanya memberi tahu yang baik" Yesung terlihat begitu geram dengan Ryeowook.

" Sudahlah tahan dirimu Hyung" Siwon mencoba menahan tubuh Yesung yang mencoba untuk mengajak Ryeowook berkelahi. Dan sepertinya dia benar-benar geram dengan tingkah seenaknya Ryeowook. Kau ingin mengajak berkelahi dengan seorang Yeoja eoh, Kim Yesung? Ck, diamana harga dirimu sebagai seorang namja?.

" Menakutkan….. Menakutkan" Jerit Hoya sambil guling-gulingan di lantai.

" Setauku gadis seusianya itu kan sedang suka-sukanya berdandan" Gumam Donghae.

*0*

Kini Ryeowook tengah berada di kamarnya dan membereskan barang-barangnya.

" Huh apa-apaan namja berkepala besar itu, seenaknya saja mengaturku lagi pula model rambutku ini tidak begitu buruk hanya perlu dirapikan dan disisir saja" guamam Ryeowook. Ingin tau sebenernya seperti apa model rambut ryeowook? Author sendiri juga tidak begitu tahu dengan jelas, intinya rambut Ryeowook itu berantakkan. Terlihat dari bentuk poninya yang abstrak, panjang rambutnya yang berlainan. Pokoknya hanya Ryeowook satu-satunya yeoja yang mempunyai rambut seperti ini di dunia.

*0*

Yesung, Siwon, Donghae dan Hoya kini tengah berada di sebuah café dekat apertement nya. Terdengar teriakan histeris para yeoja, entah itu pengunjung maupun pelayan café, yang berteriak begitu histeris dengan ketampanan mereka.

" Selanjutnya apa yang harus kita lakukan untuknya?" Tanya yesung membuka percakapan ini.

" Aku jika melihat seorang yeoja yang tidak cute gatal-gatal ku jadi kambuh" ujar Donghae sambil mengaruk-garuk tangan dan wajahnya.

" Kalau aku sih, memang tidak sanggup itu, itu sungguh menakutkan. Dia lebih terlihat seperti seorang namja dari pada Yeoja" ujar Hoya dengan cucuran keringat di wajahnya,. Setakut itukah kau Ho-Baby?

" Dia gak sejelek itu sih. Jika diperhatikan dia cukup manis, tapi kesannya benar-benar kuat ya" kini giliran Siwon yang buka suara

" Bagaimanapun caranya kita harus bias mengubahnya, demi mendapatkan diskon sewa apertement" ujar yesung menyemangati mereka. " Gadis itu, lihat saja nanti apa yang akan ku lakukan" Siwon, Donghae dan Hoya bergidik ngeri saat melihat Yesung menyeringai begitu menakutkan.

*0*

Ryeowook berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ia melangkahkan kaki mungilnya itu menuju dapur.

' huh, tidak ada apapun yang bias di makan' gumammnya

" apa aku harus memasak ya? Ah lebih baik aku kembali kekamar saja" Ryewook memutuskan kembali kekamarnya dan bermain dengan PSP 3 nya. Sebenarnya game apa yang sedang ia mainkan? Ah, entahlah.

TOk TOK TOK

" Ryeowook-ah" Teriak Siwon, Donghae, dan Hoya dari depan pintu kamar Ryeowook.

" Ternyata mereka sudah kembali" Ryeowook berjalan dengan mau tak mau kea rah pintu kamarnya. Kini rambutnya telah terlihat lebih rapih dan telah disisir. Namun ia menguncir rambutnya membuat sebuah gulungan yang menjulang keatas. Menampilkan wajah manisnya, namun terlihat beberapa jejak jerawat di wajahnta.

Clek

" Ada apa?" Tanya Ryeowook dingin

" Kau pasti laparkan?" Tanya Donghae

" ini kami belikan makanan" lanjut Siwon, sdementara Hoya hanya membunyikan diri dibelakang tubuh atletis Siwon karna takut.

' Ternyata dia benar-benar manis jika sudah rapih seperti ini' Inner Donghae

' benar dugaan ku dia memang manis' inner Siwon

Rywook melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan memasang wajah sangar dan dinginnya pada ke tiga namja ini.

" Ng.. baikalah aku taruh disini ya" Donghae yang melihat tidak ada respon berarti dari Ryeowook menaruh makanan yang mereka bawa di depan pintu kamar Ryeowook tepat di bawah kaki Ryeowook.

' Ternyata kakinya putih dan mulus' inner Donghae saat melihat kaki putih dan mulus milik Ryeowook yang terekspose teringat kini Ryeowook hanya menggunakan celana pendek selututnya.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan NAMJA MESUM!" teriak Ryeowook pada Donghae karna kini Donghae tengah memandang kakinya dengan tatapan yang er.. sedikit tatapan yadong nya.

" Kya!1 menyeramkan" Hoya yang melihat klemarahan Ryeowoojk langsung berlari sekencang-kencangnya meninggalkan Siwon dan Donghae.

*0*

" kakinya itu …. Tadi terlihat begitu mulus" ujar Donghae sambil menerawang membayangkan kaki mulusanya Ryeowook.

" Menakutkan….' Jerit Hoya. Oh ayolah haruskah kau menangis seperti yeoja lee hoya?

" Jangan menangis Lee Hoya!" Geram Siwon yang tak henti-hentinya melihat Hoya menangis. " Yesung Hyung pada jam makan mal;am kau saja yang memanggilnya" lanjut Siwon yang beralih pada Yesung.

" Um…Eng… A..ku tidak bias" ujar Yesung sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya dan memainka kakinya.

" Jangan sok manis gitu deh" ujar Donghae kesal melihat gaya sok manis nya Yesung.

*0*

" Makanan apa seperti in? KImbab yang tak jelas bentuknya, dan tidak enak" gumam Ryeowook .

" Ternyata memang harus memasak ya" Eh ? apa kau bilang Kim Ryeowook? Memasak? Yeoja tomboy seperti mu bisa memasak? Meraguklan eoh!

Clek

Pintu kamar Ryeowook yterbuka begitu saja. Seorang namja tampan dengan ukuran kepala yang khusus memasuki kamar RYeowook.

" KYA!" teriak Ryeowook histeris saat melihat keadaan namja tampan itu. Karna namja tmnapan itu hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya saja dengan bertelanjang dada.

" A…Ada apa?" Donghae langsung berlari kekamar ryeowook saat mendengarkan teriakan Histeris Ryeowook.

" Kau memukulnya ya yesung hyung?" hardik siwon pada namaj itu yang di ketahui adalah yesung.

" HYung apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang amoral? Iytu tak mungkin kan?" Gumam Hoya.

" melihat wajahku lalu menjrerit kluar..? huh? Kau piker kau siapa?" teriak Yesung ,marah

" Demi sewa gratis, kami harus pura-pura baik pada mu tau! Kalau bukan karna itu siapa yang mau bicara denagn mu? Siapa yang mau bicara pada gadis jelek, tomboy, dan urakan seperti mu eoh?" yesung semakin menaikan nada bicaranya pada Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang mendengar suara yesung yang meninggi dan kata-kata yang begitu menyakitkan untuknya langsung terduduk lemas dan bahunya mulai bergetar.

" Jangan-Jangan kau benci dengan namja ya?" sontak Donghae dan Hoya menatap Siwon, saat Siwon melontarkan pertanyaan itu. " Misalnya pernah ada suatu kejadian buruk yang menimpamu?, karna dilihat dari keadaan Yesung hyung yang setengah telanjang saat memasuki kamarmu" lanjut Siwon.

" Ah, begitu ya! Ka…kalau begitu kami akn hati-hati" ujar Hoya dan Donghae.

" Bukan" Gumam Ryeowook, " Bukan begitu! Keluarlah! Cepat keluar!" titah Ryeowook dengan meninggikan suaranya. Siwon, Donghae dan Hoya – minus Yesung, karna ia langsung pergi sehabis membentak Ryewook—kaget saat mendengar teriakan Ryeowook. Bukan… bukan teriakan Ryeowook yang membuat mereka kaget, melainkan Ryeowook tengah menangis. Sebenarnya apa yang membuatnya menangis? Apa perkataan Yesung tadi? Huh.. entahlah. Sejurus kemudian Ryeowook langsung menghapus air matanya dan memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Siwon, Donghae, dan Hoya.

" oh begitu! Segitunya tak menyukai kami ya?" hardik Siwon yang langsung meninggalkan kamar Ryeowook yang diikuti Donghae dan Hoya dibelakangnya.

' Habisnya…. Habisnya… tak kusangka ada orang setampan itu, tapi kata-kata yang ia lontarkan itu sama persis dengan namja itu' ternyata kau sudah mulai terpana dengan ketampanan seorang Kim Yesung eoh? Baru sadar kalau yang tinggal dengan mu sekarang ini adalah namja-namja tampan eoh?

" lebih baik aku kabur saja, tempat ini tak terlalu bagus untukku" ucap Ryeowook, dan mencoba kabur. Apa kabur adalah jalan yang terbaik menurutmu Kim Ryeowook? Huh… selalu saja seperti itu.

*0*

Kini Ryeowook tengah berjalan menyelusuri jalanan kota Seoul. Dia benar-benar tidak tau harus kemana, dia juga tidak tau seluk beluk tentang kota Seoul.

" Ah, aku harus kemana?" gumamnya.

Ryewook berjalan dengan lesunya tanpa memperhatikan jalanan sekitar, dan tanpa sadaria berhasil melukai dirinya sendiri dengan tersandung oleh kerikil besar, dan membuatnya terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya, dan membuat wajah manis nya mencium aspal jalanan yang terlihat seperti orang bersujud.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja tampan kini tengah berlari menuju posisi Ryeowook. Terlihat raut wajah yang letih dan nafas yang tidak teratur. Sepertinya ia habis berlari dari jarak yang cukup jauh.

" huhh….. kau ini bru di cela begitu saja sudah langsung kaburhh.. hosh hosh…" namja tampan itu –Yesung – terlihat sangat lelah dan nafas yang terenga-engah dan mendekati Ryeowook yang masih setia dengan posisi terjatuhnya. Ryeowook terbelalak kaget dan hanya bisa diam mematung saat melihat kehadiran Yesung. Mencemaskannya kah Kim Yesung?.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Ah, kalau soal uang sewa kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku akan membicarakannya pada ahjumma dan kau dan teman-teman mu itu pasti tidak perlu lagi membayar sewa apertement itu. Jadi kalian tidak usah rept-repot untuk berbuat baik padaku" ujar Ryeowook dingin.

" Dasar" ucap yesung singkat dan segera mengambil tangan Ryeowook untuk membantunya berdiri. " Seorang yeoja itu taak baik jalan-jalan sendirian malam-malam seperti ini tau" lanjut Yesung.

" Ck.. jangan sok perhatian dan pura-pura baik, lepaskan tanganmu" tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Ryeowook, Yesung segera menariknya dan membawa Ryeowook kembali ke apertement mereka.

*0*

" Kau ingin memasak racun apa untuk malam ini, sinchan?" ledek Donghae pada Hoya.

" Kau lihat saja nanti hyung" jawab Hoya

" Makan di luar saja yu'" ajak Siwon.

" kajja, akhirnya kau mengajak juga Siwon-ah" ujar Donghae semangat.

" Tidak usah hyung, sayang bahan-bahan masakan yang ahjumma bawa kalau tidak terpakai" ucap Hoya.

" Akan lebih sayang lagi, jika bahan-bahan itu kau masak Sinchan!" Donghae bersungut kesal pada Hoya.

" Kya! Bukan seperti itu cara memotong ikannya!" Ryeowook yang sudah datang langsung berteriak dari arah pintu dapur saat melihat cara Hoya memotong ikannya.

" Eh? Kau sudah menemukannya hyung?" tanya Siwon pada Yesung.

Pluk…~ Ryeowook memukul kepala Hoya dengan tangannya.

" Appo" lirih Hoya.

" Jika kau memotongnya seperti itu, kau akan merusak nutrisinya. Sudah, kalian duduk saja yang manis biar aku yang memasak" titah Ryeowook dan lagi-lagi dengan wajah dinginnya.

*0*

Setelah menunggu selama 30 menit akhirnya masakn Ryeowook pun telah selesai dan siap untuk di hidangkan.

" waw ini seperti masak-masakan di hotel bintang 5" ujar Hoya kagum, dengan cepat dan antusias mereka segera melahap masakan Ryeowook dengan rakus.

" Benar-benar enak!," ujar Siwon kagum.

" ENAK! Akhirnya aku bisa memakan masakan se enak ini, dan tidak memakan racun dari hoya lagi, hwe….." ucap Donghae terharu.

Ryeowook tersenyum melihat kelakuan empat namja itu, yang terlewat senang saat memakan masakan Ryeowook. Huh…. ~ Ryeowook menghela nafas beratnya, '0apa mereka benar-benar namja yang baik ya? Apa aku yang bersalah tadi? Rasanya tidk baik bagiku jika berlama-lama disini.

" a… anu soal itu, maafkan aku. Maaf karna aku telah membuat kalian terpaksa menerimaku, maaf atas sifatku yang begitu dingin. Setelah kalian selesai makan malam aku akan kembali ke busan. Dan soal uang sewa itu, aku akan mencoba membicarakannya dengan Heechul ahjumma, dan Gomawo!" Ryeowook membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda terimakasih, dan permintaan maaf. Dan memberikan senyuman termanisnya yang entah sudah berapa lama senyuman itu tak nampak di wajahnya.

Degh, Degh, Degh, Degh

' Dia… dia tersenyum? Kenapa dia terlihat begitu manis?' inner Siwon

' ternyata dia jauh lebih manis jika tersenyum, aish! Kenapa aku jadi berdebar seperti ini?' Inner Donghae

' Dia tak semenyeramkan yang tadi, dia….dia manis, lebih manis dari Heechul ahjumma' Inner Hoya

' Benarkah dia Kim Ryeowook yang tadi datang dengan tampang dinginnya? Tapi kenpa dia bisa terlihat semanis itu? Senyumnya kenapa bisa membuat jantungku berdegup?' inner Yesung.

" Kau… Kau jangan pergi Ryeowook-ah…"

**To Be Continue**

**Huft.. akhirnya ff ini update juga hehehe ^^, maaf atas keterlambatan ff ini, karna aku benar-bener gak dapet ide yang bagus buat lanjutin ff ini. Semoga chapter 2 ini memuaskan dan tidak mengecewakan. Dan satu lagi, aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau ff ini terinspirasi dari manga yang berjudul Girl Evolution, tentunya ff ini versi ku sendiri. Aku hanya terinspirasi dari manga itu. **

Bloody Evil From Heaven : iya ini udah di cantumin, terimakasih sudah mengingatkan ^^

Nn : emang terinpirasi dari situ, caman ini versi aku jadi rada berbeda, gomawo atas review nya.

Lya Clouds : Wookie tomboy abis! Ini Yewook ko, bukan yang lain ^^ goamwo atas review nya

Ddhanifa : ya wookie tomboy abis, dan gomawo atas Reviewnya.

Yewook ' Yongwonhie : Salam kenal lina ^^ gomawo atas reviewnya, ini udah update ko maaf ya updatenya telat banget ^^

YeWook Couple Lovers : ini udah lanjut ko. Goamwo atas Reviewnya^^

LeeHaeNa : gomawo atas Reviewnya dan salam kenal ^^

Kim Ayuni Lee : gomawo atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlmabatan ff ini ^^

Noella Marsha : gomawo atas saran dan reviewnya ^^

YeWook yeoja : Yesung lagi irit bukan pelit kkkk, goamawo atas reviewnya ^^

Kim ryeoliy : gomawo atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlmabatan ff ini ^^

qyukey : hehe gomawo atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlmabatan ff ini ^^

Guest : bukan miskin tapi irit, hehehe. Duh ketebak deh kalau wookienya tomboy. gomawo atas reviewnya

L : iya ini terinspirasi dari manga, di chapter pertama aku luapa nyantuminnya, tapi ini versi aku ko, jadi jalan ceritanya pasti beda ^^

Wookie chagi : gomawo atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlmabatan ff ini ^^

Salmaamaajah : gomawo atas reviewnya

Anak YeWook : ya wookie tomboy abis, pasti kacau tinggal sama keempat namja tampan itu kkkk. gomawo atas reviewnya

magie april : ini udah lanjut kkkk atas reviewnya dan maaf atas keterlmabatan ff ini ^^

**terimakasih banyak atas review-review readers semua, kalau ada yang ingin di tanyakan atau pun keritik dan saran kunjungin twitter aku ne dwh216 pasti aku follback. Kkk sekali lagi maaf atas keterlamabatn ff ini.**

**So Mind To Review Again please! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Perfect Kim Ryeowook

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : YeWook, Lee Hoya, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

Summary : Ketika penolakan datang, dan hanya berdiam diri dan lari jauh dari keramai-yan.

" Kau... K...au jangan pergi Ryeowook-ah!" Semua orang yang kini ada di ruang makan itu sontak menatap heran seseorang yang melontarkan kata-kata itu. Tatapan takjub, heran, dan bingung seerti mengintimidasi menatap seseorang yang telah melontarkan kata-kata itu. Yesung, namja tampan yang melontarkan kata-kata itu hanya meneguk salivanya gugup, dan mengumpat dirinya dalam hati karna tanpa sadar telah melontarkan kata-kata itu.

" Apa? Apa yang kalian lihat? Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu" ucap Yesung straktis. " Kau, Kim Ryeowook jangan pergi, jika kau pergi sama saja kau membuat kami terlihat seperti penjilat, kau mengerti maksudku bukan? Dan kalian ber-3 berhenti menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan itu, Ah... membuatku tak nyaman saja" Ya ampun! Inikah Kim Yesung yang dingin dan selalu melontarkan kata-kata kasar di setiap ucapannya itu? Tak menyangkan dia bisa berbicara selembut ini. Ckckc...

" Ini untuk pertamakalinya aku melihat Yesung hyung berbicara selembut itu pada seseorang. Hoya-ah! Catat waktu, tanggal, hari, dan detik-detiknya saat Yesung hyung berbicara selembut tadi, ini harus di abadikan" ujar Donghae dengan mata berbinar, terharu.

Plukkk,,...

" Jangan berlebihan seperti itu babo" hardik Siwon yang menghadiahi Donghae dengan usapan lembut nan mematikan di keningnya.

***O***

" KYA! Apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" Teriakan seorang yeoja manis -Kim Ryeowook – menggelegar keseluruh ruangan di appertement itu. Hah... sebenarnya apa yang membuat nya berteriak seperti itu di pagi hari seperti ini? Huh... entahlah.

" Diamlah"

" Tutup matamu"

" Jangan banyak bergerak" Siwon, Donghae dan Hoya kini tengah sibuk mendandani Ryeowook yang akan masuk sekolah di hari pertama di sekolah barunya ini. Mereka ber-3 menggerumuni ryeowook seakan ingin menyiksa atau menerkam Ryeowook. Ya di lihat dari keadaan Ryeowook yang kini tubuhnya diikat oleh seuntai tali di kursi meja makan, dengan kedua tangannya. Sungguh hal yang berlebihan, jika hanya untuk menata rambut dan mengolesi wajahnya dengan bedak, bukan?

" Aduh... aduh jangan bergerak, nanti hasilnya jadi jelek tenanglah sedikit" ucap Hoya kelabakkan.

" KYA! Lepaskan.. lepaskan! Aku tidak mauuu... ANDWAE!" teriak Ryeowook semakin histeris.

" Berisik! Aku akan mengoleskan bedaknya" ujar Donghae.

" Rambut sisi kirinya begitu panjang sedangkan rambut sisi kanannya terlalu pendek, bagian poninya juga sudah panjang, akan aku mulai dari sisi kanannya dulu"

" Cepatlah Lee Hoya! Rapikan rambutnya jangan banyak beragumen seperti itu" ujar Donghae tak sabar. Huh... kenapa kau selalu saja marah pada Hoya, Hae? Ckckck

" Aishhh kita bisa terlambat kesekolah jika seperti ini" geram Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam melihat penyiksaan terhadap Ryeowook di depan matanya.

**15 menit kemudian **

Keempat namja tampan itu diam terpaku melihat hasil karya mereka pada Ryeowook. Raut wajah mereka sangat sulit untuk diartikan tentang penampilan Ryeowook sekarang.

" OMO! Eottheoke? Kenapa semakin menakutkan dari biasanya? Sepertinya aku salah memotong rambutnya" Tamatlah riwayatmu Lee Hoya!, apa yang kau terjadi jika Ryeowook bercermin dan melihat keadaannya seperti ini? Ckckck

" Uhm... sepertinya aku melupakan dasiku, aku akan mengambilnya dulu" ow..ow mencoba kabur eoh ho-baby?

" Dasimu sudah kau pakai Sinchan" jinjja? Ow... tamatlah riwayatmu Hoya! Lee Donghae memang tak bisa membantu sama sekali di saat-saat seperti ini.

" Semoga Tuhan melindungimu, apa kau punya kata-kata terakhir Hoya?" tanya Siwon sembari memberikan pelukan untuk hoya. Oh ayolah di saat-saat seperti ini kenapa mereka tak ada yang membantu dan malah membuatnya semakin down...

" Siwon hyung! Pesan terakhir ku adalah... BISAKAH KAU DIAM DAN TAK USAH BERBICARA YANG MEMBUATKU DOWN?" sepertinya Ho-baby sudah mulai geram dengan tingkah para hyung nya itu.

" Sebenarnya ada apa? Mana cerminnya? Aku ingin lihat hasilnya" Gluk... sontak keempat namja tampan itu meneguk salivanya dengan berat saat mendengar perkataan Ryeowook.

Ekspresi datar di tampakkan oleh Ryeowook saat melihat keadaannya di cermin. Lihatlah keadaannya kini, poni yang tadinya panjang kin berbentuk seperti poni astroboy, dan rambutnya semakin tak karuan bentuknya.

" Berapakali harus kubilang, tak usah pedulikan aku dan harus dengan cara apa lagi akan kalian mengerti eoh?" ujar Ryeowook datar dan kini terlihat aura-aura hitam yang menyelubungi tubuhnya.

" Sini biar aku rapikan kembali" ujar Siwon

" Tidak"

" setidaknya aku rapikan saja poninya"

" Shirrreeeoooo..." ujar Ryeowook straktis.

" Biarkan saja!"

" Tapi kan hyung..." ujar Hoya, Donghae dan Siwon lirih secara berbarengan.

" Mau di apapun juga percuma! Dia sendiri saja tak mau berubah. Kajja kita berangkat" Ryeowook langsung menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang susah di tebak saat yesung melontarkan perkatan seperti itu.

' Aku tak ingin berubah katanya? Huh... so tau sekali si kepala besar itu. Uhm... mungkin dia benar, ya, benar, memang lebih baik seperti ini' inner Ryeowook.

***O***

Empat orang namja tampan – Yesung, Siwon, Donghae dan Hoya—kini tengah melangkahkan kakinya di depan pintu gerbang Seoul International Senior High School. Tempat dimana mereka ber-4 menuntut ilmu.

Kim Yesung yang tertua diantara mereka kini duduk di tingkat akhir senior High School, disusul dengan Siwon dan Donghae yang berada ! tingkat dibawah Yesung dan Hoya yang masih duduk di kelas 10, yang mungkin nantinya akan sekelas dengan Ryeowook.

Jeritan histeris para haksaeng-haksaeng sekolah menggelegar saat keempat namja tampan itu tengah memasuki area sekolah. Para Yeoja menatap mereka dengan tatapan ingin memiliki dan menatap penuh cinta karna ketampanan mereka, sedangkan para namja mentap mereka dengan tatapan iri dan kagum karna kesempurnaan mereka sebagai manusia.

" Lihatlah mereka datang, wah sepertinya hari ini hari yang special karna jarang sekali mereka berangkat bersama, dan mereka satu rumah loh" ujar histeris salah satu yeoja melihat kedatangan keempat namja tampan itu.

" wah! Pasti menyenangkan jika bisa serumah dengan mereka walauy hanya 1 hari" sahut yeoja lain tak kalah histeris.

" menyelinap kekamar Donghae dan melihat ketampanan alaminya saat sedang tertidur, tidur sambil berpelukan dengan Hoya, mengintip tubuh atletis Siwon saat sedang mandi, dan memberi kecupan hangat pada Yesung sebelum ia tertidur" ckckckc kenapa gadis ini suka sekali berandai-andai...ckckckc

***O***

Suasana riuh kini menyelimuti kelas X-C, suara bisik-membisik terus menggelegar di ruangan itu. Menghiraukan guru yang sudah ada di dalam kelas mereka, dan seorang murid baru yang sedari tadi berdiri dalam diam menunggu sang guru memperkenalkannya.

" Perhatian semuanya! Tolong tenang" titah mutlak Sonsaengnim muda itu. " Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, ia pindahan dari busan, Kim Ryeowook!, nah kalian berteman baiklah dengannya, dan kau Kim Ryeowook duduklah di bangku kosong Di sana" Ryeowook berjalan menghampiri tempat duduknya. Sepanjang jalan saat ia menuju tempat duduknya, setiap mata di kelas itu tak berhenti menatapnya. Ada tatapan takut, histeris karna tampang sangar yang di tunjukan Ryeowook dan berbagai tatapan meremehkan yang mereka beri untuk Ryeowook, tapi tak sedikit pula yang memberikan tatapan hangat untuknya.

' Ah, sesepertinya tidak terlalu buruk, aku tak sekelas dengan satupun dari mereka ber4, ah sepertinya di sekolah lebih baik dari pada di rumah, aku jadi punya banyak waktu sendiri' inner Ryeowook.

SKIP TIME

" Ryeowook=ah!" panmggil Siwon saat melihat ryeowook keluar dari kelasnya saat jam istirahat.

" Ada apa Choi?" Tanya Ryeowook

" Ah, ternyata kau di kelas X-C, tidak sekelas dengan Hoya ya? Hei? Dan tadi kau memanggil ku apa? Chi? Aku ini sunbae mu Kim Ryeowook, panggil aku Oppa ara? Oppa... Oppa.. jangan memnggil margaku seperti itu" Ryeowook tak memberika respon berarti pada siwon yang telah berbicara panjang lebar padanya. Huh... sepertinya kejadian tadi pagi berhasil membuat mood nya buruk.

" Ini kubelika Lotion untuk jerawat mu. Pakai ini setiap hari, di pakai waktu mandi juga bisa" Terang Siwon. " Semoga jerawat mu bisa cepat hilang dan setelah itu ikut aku kesalon untuk merapikan rambutmu"

Wussshhh... dengan seketika dan secepat kilat Ryeowook berlari setelah mendengar kata terakhir Siwon ' Merapikan Rambut'. Apa masih takut kejadian pagi ini terulang kah? Atau memang belum siap untuk berubah?ckckckck

" Yah dia lari" Lirih Siwon.

" Babo kan sudah kubilang biarkan saja! Tunggu keinginan dari diri dia sendiri untuk berubah! Ckck kau ini" ujar Yesung yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri tepat di samping Siwon. Hey kenapa sekarang kau menjadi tidak semangat untuk merubah Kim Ryeowook? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu Kim Yesung? Apa ini hanya siasat dari mu saja Kim Yesung?...

***O***

" **KONTES FOTO KIM RYEOWOOK, JIKA ADA YANG BERANI BERDEKATAN MENGOBROL DAN BERFOTO DENGANNYA, AKAN MENDAPAT HADIAH SEBESAR 100 RIBU WON!"**

Teriakan promo keluar dari salah satu anggota club mading dan koran sekolah itu, dan mendfapatkan sambutan yang baik dari seluruh penghuni sekolah.

Huh... haruskah dibuat saembara seperti itu untuk mengucilkan seseorang, hanya karna orang itu berbeda dari kalian? Ckckck... sekolah yang aneh!. Ryeowook terdiam mebeku saat mendengar teriakan promo yang membawa-bawa namanya sebagai objek. Dia diam terpaku, keringat dingin keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya, dia sungguh rtak habis pikir dengan pikiran orang-orang disini.

Plukkk...

Seseorang menepuk bahu Ryeowook lembut, dan menemukan Ryeowook dari tempat persembunyiannya di semak-semak taman sekolah.

" Ryeowook-ah! Berfoto dengan ku yu" ajak Yesung dengan tampang tak berdosanya. Oh.. ternyata Yesung juga tertarik seperti yang lain u ntuk mengikuti lomba seperti ini eoh? Ckckck...

' Jika aku bisa berhasil membujuk Ryeowook dan mengajaknya berfoto denganku uang 100 Ribu Won itu pasti akan menjadi milikku! Ah... betapa makmurnya hidupku nanti selama satu bulan ini' Inner Yesung. Ryeowook hanya menata jengah Yesung yang kini menatapnya dengan penuh harap.

" Ryeowook-ah! Kau menjadi objek perlombaan seperti ini karana model rambut mu itu, sebaiknya ikut kami kesalon dan perbaiki rambutmu" ujar Hoya yang sedari tadi memang berada di belakang Yesung, dengan Donghae & Siwon disampingnya.

" Shirreeeoooo..." tolak Ryeowook straktis.

" Kalau begitu katakan alasannnya kenapa kau tak mau, dan mengasingkan diri seperti ini, padahal kau sungguh manis" ujar Siwon.

" Shireo..."

" Katakan" Yesung yang mulai penasaran pun ikut memaksa Ryeowook

" Shireo..."

" Katakan" ujar Yesung lagi yang kini dengan pemaksaan di kata-kata nya

" Shireo... shireo ,... shireo..!"

" Ya kim Ryeowook kau ingin membuatku kesal eoh? Kubilang katakan ya katakan!" teriak Yesung yang sudah mulai geram dengan Ryeowook.

" Sekali tidak ya tidak...!" Teriak Ryeowook tak mau kalah.

" Baiklah, jika tak ingin mengataknnya juga, aku akan memotong poni mu ini dan merapikan bentuk rambut mu" Ryeowook terdiam dan tak terlalu memperdulikan ancaman Yesung.

" 5...4...3.." Yesung mulai menghitung mundur seraya memainkan Gunting di depan wajah Ryeowook.

" Baa baiklah Sebenarnya dulu..."

**To Be Continue**

**Hey! Mian lama update nya, gimana memuaskan kah chap 3 ini? Next chap semua akan terbongkar dan terkuak tentang alasan ryeowook menjadi seperti ini, danm akan mulai terlihat persaingan mereka untuk mendapatkan Ryeowook. Semoga memuaskan ya ^^. Dan sudah saya kasih tau di chap sebelum sebelumnya bahwa ini terispirasi dari komik manga Girl Evolution, tapi ceritanya berbeda karna ini versi aku ^^, Dan mian Revienya gak bisa di bls satu satu karna lupdate lewat Hp Hehehe :D**

**Big Thanks For : **Wook, Niutt, Choi rae rim, ddangclouds, Guest, Hana Kim, audrey musaena, erryeoo, nisa, Lya clouds, yewook wife, Thewi Choi, Widyaflys24, Anami, ddhanifa, magie april, ZizahRyeowook 21032401010415, ilma, devi. , Guest, Myungshoot, Kim YoRacLouds, Always YeWook

**Thanks all!**

**So Mind To Review again!**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Perfect Kim Ryeowook

By : Hyunji Wook

Cast : YeWook, Lee Hoya, Choi Siwon, Lee Donghae, and other cast

Disclameir : Semua pemain disini milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua mereka dan Author kkkkk

Warning : Geje,**genderswitch** Typos dimana-mana.

•

•  
•

**Chapter 4**

Suasana sunyi kini menyelimuti suasana di sebuah taman yang terletak di belakang sekolah itu. Hanya terdengar suara serangga yang berlalulalang di taman itu. Ke-empat namja tampan itu memandang jengah dan kesal pada seorang yeoja mungil dihadapan mereka.

" Cepat katakan Wook-ah! Jangan menggantungkan ucapanmu seperti itu, cepat katakan apa yang membuat mu seperti ini?" Tanya Donghae yang mulai geram.

" Uhm...I... Itu, sebenarnya di suruh bilang pun aku tak tahu pasti kenapa" Yesung memutar kedua bola matanya jengah. Sedikit memainkan gunting yang kini tengah di genggamnya, dan berjalan perlahan menghampiri Ryeowook.

" Huft..." Sedikit mengambil nafas, dan mulai mengayunkan gunting itu ke arah poni Ryewook " 3...2...1"

" Du...dulu..." Dengan terpaksa Ryeowook membuka suaranya, saat melihat gunting yang kini berada di tangan Yesung hampir menyentuh poninya. " Namja yang aku sukai mengtakan aku jelek" lanjut Ryeowook.

" Ya... Ya.. Lalu?" Ryeowook kembali terdiam saat ke empat namja tampan itu kembali bertanya. Sedikit memalingkan wajahnya, enggan menjawab pertanyaan yang berlanjut dari keempat namja tampan itu.

Krieek Krieek ( suara jangkrik)

' Alesan sepele gitu!' Inner Donghae.

" Ya! Kau ini bodoh eoh? Apa hanya itu alasan mu mengasingkan diri dan berperilaku seperti ini?"

Hey Kim Yesung! Berhentiah berteriak seperti itu. Aish! Membuat gendang telinga rusak saja. Dan lihatlah itu, wajah ke 3 sahabat mu yang memandangmu dengan tatapan takut. -_-

" Sudah ku bilang, aku sendiri saja tak mengerti!... A...aku juga sebelum ini sama seperti yang lain, mengkhawatrirkan jerawat, wajah berminyak, rambut rontok, dan ikut diet, bercermin juga setiap hari. Dan ternyata itu tak ada gunanya kan? Aku tetap saja terlihat seperti angsa buruk rupa dan yeoja jelek dimata orang yang aku sukai. Kalau melakukan apapun juga percuma, lebih baik tak usah melakukan apapun dari awal. Lebih baik aku tak perlu menjadi yeoja yang mengkhawtirkan penampilan, tak perlu memperdulikan keadaan sekitar, lalu tak perlu membandingkan diri sendiri dengan yeoja-yeoja cantik, jika pada akhirnya hanya penolakan yang di dapatkan" ujar Ryeowook lirih. Sedikit menundukan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah.

Hanya keheningan yang kini menyelimuti mereka. Ke empat namja itu hanya menatap Ryeowook dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sedikit tidak percaya bahwa yeoja mungil dihadapan mereka yang terlihat dingin, sangar, dan menakutkan itu ternyata begitu rapuh, sungguh berbeda dari yang terlihat.

" Hmmm... Dulunya sama seperti yeoja lain ya?" Ujar Yesung memecah kesunyian dianatara mereka.

" Aku tetap tak mengerti, itu hanya seorang namja kan? Kenapa sampai bisa membuatnya seperti itu? Apa hebatnya namja belagu itu?" Ujar Donghae yang ikut membuka suaranya.

" Kau itu payah Donghae hyung! Itu menunjukan seberapa besar cinta Ryeowook pada namja itu, tauuuu!"

Aigoo! Jinjja? Terharukah, Lee Hoya? Hey berhentilah menangis seperti itu Ho-baby! Kau ini namja, kenapa suka sekali menangis! Ckckck.

" Ternyata namja yang punya mulut tajam itu banyak juga ya? Aku pikir hanya seorang hyung yang aku kenal saja, tyang suka berkata sadis seperti itu" ujar Siwon melirik kecil ke arah Yesung.

Bermaksud menyindirnya eoh? Sayang sekali kau gagal Choi Siwon. Ingat lah Kim Yesung itu mempunyai tingkat kepekaan yang di bawah rata-rata. -_-

•

•  
•

" Hey! Itu yeoja yeoja 100 ribu won! Dia bersama Yesung, Donghae, Siwon, dan Hoya!" Teriak salah seorang haksaeng ketika melihat Ryeowook, Yesung, Donghae, Siwon dan Hoya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di lorong koridor itu.  
" Akhh! Habislah sudah" ujar Ryeowook frustasi saat dilihatnya para haksaeng sudah berlari mendekat kearah nya.

Sreek sreek brakkkkk!

Dengan sigap yesung menarik gorden jendela yang tepat berada di sebelahnya. Membuat penyangga jendela itu jatuh. Mengibarkan gordein berwarna awan itu untuk menutupi tubuh Ryeowook dan membawa tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya.

" Sampai kapan kalian akan buat ulah seperti ini eoh?" Teriak Yesung marah, saat melihat tindakan para haksaeng-haksaeng yang menurutnya sudah lewat batas. Membuat ke 3 namja sahabatnya menatap nya tak percaya akan tindakkannya. " Sekarang katakan siapa yang mulai kontes foto ini! AKAN KU HABISI DIA!" Lanjut Yesung, marah.

" Di... Di peluk! Yesung sunbae memeluk yeoja!" Ujar histeris salah satu yeoja dari kerumunan itu saat melihat kini posisi yesung yang tengah memeluk RyeoWook.

" Padahal Yesung sunbae tak pernah menegurku" lanjut salah satu yeoja lagi.

" Dan hadiah ku pun tak pernah di terimanya! Hweeee... Dunia akan runtuh!" Lanjut salah satu yeoja lagi tak kalah histeris.

" AKAN KAMI HABISI KAU KIM RYEOWOOK!" Teriak geram yeoja-yeoja yang menamakan diri mereka YFC ( Yesung Fan Club )

Deg Deg Deg

' Perasaan apa ini? A...apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang? Kenapa tubuhku terasa melayang? Badan siapa ini? Siapa yang memeukku?' Inner Ryeowook.  
' Bentuk tubuh ini agak kurus, tulang-tulangnya agak menonjol jadi agak sakit. Apa aku sedang di gendong oleh mumy? Apa aku sudah di surga sekarang akibat penyerangan para haksaeng bodoh itu? Tangan mumy ini kuat dan kekar walaupun tubuhnya hanya tinggal tulang, tapi bentuk tubuhnya sedikit besar dan hangat, dan dia juga harum' lanjut Ryeowook.

" Oi! Kau pingsan? Apa nafas mu sesak?" Tanya yesung, membuyarkan lamunan aneh Ryeowook yang masih dalam dekapannya.

Deeeeggggg!

" Kyaaaa! K...kau bu...bukan mumy? K... Kau yang memelukku? Berarti aku belum di surga?"

" Hey! Kau terlihat lebih baik jika dilihat dalam jarak sedekat ini" tanpa mengidahkan pertanyaan ngawur Ryeowook, Yesung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ryeowook, sedikit menelisik wajah mungil yang terdapat banyak jejak jerawat, namun tetap terlihat manis. Semakin lama wajah tampan itu semakin mendekat membuat yeoja manis itu menegang dengan wajah yang teramat pucat.

" A...apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Hey... A... Apa?" Tanya Ryeowook yang tetap di hiraukan Yesung.  
' Ya tuhan! Apa yang akan di lakukan si ke pala besar ini padaku?' Inner Ryeowook frustasi. Dengan jarak wajah yang kini tinggal beberapa centi itu Ryeowook mulai menutup matanya pasrah, akan apa yang ingin di lakukan yesung padanya. Sedikit merutuki kebodohan jantungnya yang sedari tadi berdetak cepat, tak tau aturan.

" Panu" ujur yesung singkat, seraya jari telunjuknya mengarah pada pipi tirus Ryeowook.

" Eh?" Ryeowook mengerenyit heran.

" Itu di pipi mu! Kau panuaaaaan!" Ujar yesung horor, memberikan tatapan yang sedikit membuat Ryeowook geram.

" KYAAA! DASAR MANUSIA KARDUS! KEPALA BESAR! MAKHLUK LANGIT MENYEBALKAN! MENJAUHLAH DARI KU"

•

•

Gelap, pengap, dan jauh dari kata nyama, itulah suasana yang terjadi di ruangan itu. Ruangan sebuah kamar yang di tempati oleh seorang yeoja manis. Sebuah kamar yang bahkan mungkin bias matahri pun enggan memasukinya. Tempat yang sangat berantakkan dengan berbagai komik horor dan beberapa CD game bergeletak tak berdaya di lantai dan kolong kasur kamar itu. Sebuah kamar yang sangat mustahil di tempati oleh seorang gadis, Kecuali seorang gadis ajaib bernama Kim Ryeowook.

Kantung mata membesar dengan sedikit warna hitam melingkari manik indah itu, membuatnya terlihat seperti mata panda, membuatnya terlihat seperti orang yang tak tertidur sepanjang malam.

' Bukan, bukan seperti ini. Pelukan kemarin itu tak berarti ap-apa, ya benar tak berarti apa-apa! Aisss! Bukan... Bukan... Apa yang aku pikirkan! Akkkhhh otak ku telah rusak karna pelukan si kepala besar itu!' Inner ryeowook frustasi.

' Apa benar ada panu di pipiku? Wahhh! Kenapa bisa begini? Apa aku harus bercermin agar bisa melihatnya? Ah... Tidak...tidak aku sudah berjanji tidak akan menyentuh cermin lagi semenjak kejadian itu! Aisssshh! Apa yang harus ku lakukan pada panu ini? Akkkhhh! Mana si kepala besar itu sudah melihatnya" lagi-dan lagi Ryeowook bermonolog ria dengan langit-langit kamarnya yang sudah banyak terlihat sarang laba-laba yang menghiasi dinding dan langit-langit kamar itu.

Ah jadi bukan peukan itu yang membuat mu seperti ini? Jadi itu seua karna Yesung yang melihat panu di wajah mu? Hey nona Kim, bukankah selama 3 tahun ini kau tak peduli dengan berbagai pendapat orang tentang dirimu? Tapi kenap kau peduli tentang pendapat yesung tentang dirimu?

•

•

" Aku tak akan sekolah sampai kontes gila itu atau apapun namanya itu selesai" ujar Ryeowook di sela-sela breakfast mereka.

" Andwae... Andwaeyo! Harus masuk sekolah Wookie-ah!" Tolak hoya.

" Kau tak perlu mencemaskan kontes itu, karena Yesung hyung sudah menghajar beberapa orang yang memulainya" ujar Siwon

" Dan mereka semua harus sampai di opname selama satu minggu" lanjut Donghae.

" Dan Yesung hyung itu sangat pandai berkelahi loh!" Lanjut Hoya menambahi.

" Ya si jagi berkelahi yang penuh rasa cemas dan perhatian" singgug Donghae yang membuat Yesung mendelik tak suka ke arah nya.

" Ta... Tapi.."

" Kalau bolos sekolah, saat kau tidur akan ku potong dan ku acak-acak rambut mu secara diam-diam" hardik Yesung seraya memain-mainkan gunting di hadapan Ryeowook.

Mengancam eoh?

" Diam kau Yesung hyungggg!" Teriak Hoya, Donghae, dan Siwon secara berbarengan.

" Ryeowook-ah! Kalau kau merasa dirimu yang sekarang ini meegakan, kami tak akan memaksamu lagi untuk berubah" ucap Siwon yang mendapatkan tatapan protes tak suka dari Yesung.  
" Kami memang agak kelewatan sih" lanjutnya.

" Tapi bukankah akan lebih melegakan kalau segera merubah dirimu menjadi semula. Tak selamanya kau bisa seperti ini teruskan? Sifat pengecut mu itu malah akan membawa mu ketempat yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, cih dasar yeoja cengeng! Apa karna hanya di bilang jelek oleh satu namja kau merubah cara hidup mu menjadi semengerikan ini eoh? Ck dasar bodoh" Ryeowook mengadahkan kepaanya yang sedari tertunduk, menatap Yesung dengan tatapan tak terima dengan menahan marah.

" Kau! Berhenti berbicara jika kau sama sekali tak mengerti big head" teriak Ryeowook marah seraya bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menghadap Yesung.

" Apa? Apa yang membuatku tak mengerti terhadap yeoja bodoh, cengeng, dan pengecut seperti mu eoh? Yeoja bodoh yang menyiksa dirinya sendiri hanya karna ditolak oleh satu orang namja"

" Kau! Big head! Tau apa kau hah? Orang sempurna seperti mu mana pernah mengalami penolakan dan terasingkan eoh? Bukankah aku pernah biang 'cukup diam dan jangan pedulikan urusanku"

" Sudahah hyung ini masih pagi, jangan ribut seperti ini. Ryeowook-ah! Jangan dianggap omongan Yesung hyung tadi, lebih baik kau siap-siap untuk kesekolah" ujar Siwon melerai pertengkaran yang sepertinya akan berlangsung lama itu.

Sebuah penolakan bukanlah awal dari keruntuhan dunia kita bukan? Kenapa harus sembunyi dan menjauh dari keramaian jika pada akhirnya kau akan terluka! Bukan orang itu atau siapapun yang menolak mu! Sadarkah kau Kim Ryeowook bahwa peolakan terbesar itu datang dari dirimu sendiri?

•

•  
•

Suasana tentram dan tenang kini menyelimuti Seoul Nation High School. Suasana yang berbanding terbalik dengan suasana riuh yang kemarin terjadi. Kini tak terlihat spanduk-spanduk kontes ataupun haksaeng-haksaeng yang berlari membawa kamera. Kini semuanya terlihat begitu tenang seperti sekolah-sekolahan pada umumnya.

Ryeowook memasuki pekarangan dengan perasaan lega. Perasaan lega karna tak melihat lagi tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya akan menjadi bulan-bulanan kontes seperti kemarin. Dan sedikit lega juga karna hari ini ia tak berangkat bersama dengan ke empat namja itu, mengingat pertengkaran hebatnya tadi pagi dengan Yesung.

" Hey Kim Ryeowook! berhenti!" Panggil seorang yeoja yang menginstrupsikan langkah Ryeowook.  
" Buka topi mu itu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu" Ryeowook tetap diam dan tak bergeming mendengar titah mutlak dari yeoja itu, yeoja yang di ketahui adalah pemin YFC -Lim Yoona-.

" Itu si yeoja 100 ribu won yang kau tolong kemarin kan? Kenapa dia di kepung fans mu? Wow sepertinya ini akan menarik" ujar seorang namja tamapan, teman sebangku Yesung yang langsung membuat Yesung memfokuskan arah pandangannya pada arah yang di tunjuk temannya itu.

" Kau ini ya! Karna kemarin di tolong oleh Yesung oppa jadi membuatmu belaga eoh?" Ucap sinis salah seorang yeoja lagi yang bername tag Krystal.

" Kemarin bergaya dengan rambut yang modelnya aneh! Dan sekarang memakai seragam namja dan memakai topi? Pasti kau sengaja seperti ini untuk menarik perhatian Yesung oppa kan?" Lanjut Yoona.

" Eh? Menarik perhatian? Aku?" Tanya Ryeowook heran dan terkesan acuh.

" Tentu saja! Kau itu jelek, jangan pernah mengambil perhatian Yesung oppa dengan tampang jeek mu itu" Yoona mengadahkan tangan nya keatas membuat sebuah suara yang terdengar seperti tepukan.

" Hey kalian mau 100 ribu won kan? Keluarlah ini saat nya" ucap Krystal acuh membuat beberapa orang yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di semak-semak menimbulkan sedikit kepalanya. " Suzy, Tiffany pegang tubuh yeoja jelek itu dan tahan dia" lanjutnya.

" It's show time" ucap Yoona menyeringai seraya memain-mainkan cutter di tangannya.

" Main hakim sendiri eoh?" Suara bas seorang namja menginstrupsi kegiatan Yoona, Krystal dan anggota YFC yang lainnya. Membuat Krystal sedikit memandang takut dengankeringat dingin yang bercucuran di dahinya, memandang kedatangan seorang namja tampan -Kim Yesung-

" Kya! Yesung oppa ! Yesung oppa! Oppa! Oppa!" Teriak histeris para YFC di belakang Krystal.

" Bu... Bukan be-begitu Yesung oppa, ka-kami.. Kya!" Semua pasang mata yang kini berada di tempat itu memandang Krystal horor yang telah berani melukai pipi mulus Yesung dengan cutter di tangannya, karna gerakan reflek saat berusaha memberi penjelasan pada Yesung.

" Oppa...oppa! Mian aku sungguh tak sengaja"

" Aigoo! Krystal kau telah melukai wajah tampan itu. Duri mawar pun tak akan di maafkan tauuuu!" Ujar geram para YFC yang menatap luka di wajah Yeasung, sedih.

" Hanya luka kecil" gumam Yesung.

**Zraaat ... Duakkhh**

Dengan sekali gerakan dan berontakan Ryeowook berhasil membebaskan dirinya dari kekungan dua YFC itu. Membuat kedua yeoja yang menahannya itu tersungkur ke tanah.

**Buagh... Duakkhh..**

Sekali tarikan dan mengambil kuda-kuda Ryeowook menjatuhkan Krystal yang telah melukai Yesung dengan tendangannya. Dan beralih pada Yoona yang sedari tadi sudah berdiri ketakutan.

" Hebat!" Teriak Yesung kagum dengan aksi Rryeowook.

" Wah lebih hebat dari Yesung hyung cara berkelahinya" ujar Donghae kagum yang di ikuti angguka kepala dari Hoya dan Siwon yang entah sejak kapan mereka sudah berada di tempat itu.

Ryeowook mengambil cuuter yang saedari tadi tergeletak di bawah tanah. Ia tarik kasar beberapa helaian rambutnya dan mulai memotongnya dengan kasar tetap dengan wajah yang tersulut emosi.

" Bagaimana uh? Dengan begini sudah tak aneh lagi bukan? Hanya karna ada seseorang yang berbeda dari kalian membuat kalian berhat mengintimidasinya eoh?" Semua pasang mata itu kini terpengangah melihat keadaan Ryeowook. Bukan, bukan karna Ryeowook terluka atau sebagainya, bukan menangis juga, mereka terpengangah meihat keadaan rambut Ryeowook kini yang sudah di potong nya kasar. Apa rambut Ryeowook bertambah aneh? Tentu saja jawabannya tidak. Entah keahloan darimana justru cara Ryeowook yang memotong rambutnya kasarlah membuat keadaan rambut Ryeowook jauh lebih baik. Sudah tiddak adalagi model rambut aneh yang selama ini menemaninya. Yang tersisa kini adalah sebuah model rambut sederhana dengan panjang sebahu atas nya, membuat wajah cantiknya terlihat jelas, dan menambah kesan manisnya. Membuat empat pasang mata itu memandangnya tak berkedip.

" Kau dan kau... Cepat minta maaf pada si kepala besar itu" titah mutlak Ryeowook pada Krystal dan Yonna.

" Ryeowook benar-benar sudah kembali" ujar Donghae, Siwon dan Hoya, terharu.

Aigooo! Berhentilah kalian bertiga. Jangan menangis seperti itu, kalian telah benar-benar menjatuhkan image kalian sendiri.

" Cept minta ma-" ucapan Ryeowook terhenti saat kini dilihatnya Yesung berjalan mendekat kearahya. Mengusap rambutnya lembut dan merangkul bahunya. Membuat Ryeowook mematung seketika, dan membuat tubuhnya merosot ke tanah.

" Ayo kita pulang Wook-ah!" Ucap Donghae seraya menunduk dan menyalurkan tangannya guan membantu Ryeowook berdiri dan di ikuti oleh Siwon, Yesung, dan Hoya, dan membuat posisi Ryeowook kini di tengah-tengah mereka.

" Tu.. Tunggu kenapa kalian mengajak Ryeowook pulang bersama?" Tanya yoona.

" Karna kami tinggal bersama" pernytaan Yesung yang santai itu sontak membuat Yoona dan para YFC kaget dan menangis tak rela.

•  
•

Baru beberapa meter mereka berlima berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah, mereka berempat sudah dikaget kan dengan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba terjatuh.

" A... Aku benar-benar memotongnya? Aku memotongnya?" Ucap Ryeowook panic seraya menyentuh-nyentuh rambutnya, membuatnya terkesan aneh karan tindakkannya.

Tak sadar eoh? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang memotongnya nona Kim?

" Padahal model rambut itu sudah menemaniku selama 3 tahun ini... Hwwweeeee... Mulai sekarang bagaimana caraku bisa menjalani hidu? Dan bagaimana aku bisa menyembunyikan panu ini?... Hweeee..."

" Hidup saja dengan normal, dasar babo!" Sudah tau kan siapa yang akan berbicara sefrontal ini pada Ryeowook? - Kim Yesung-

" Itu benar wook-ah! Hiduplah normal mulai sekarang. Kembalilah ke Ryeowook yang dulu dan tunjukan pada namja bodoh itu bahwa kau tidak jelek. Lihat dan rasakan lah kulit mu sudah selembut ini" ucap Donghae!.

" Rambut dark brown yang berkilau" ujar Siwon mengusap lembut rambut Ryeowook dengan sebelumnya menggeser posisi Donghae, kasar.

" Dan manik caramel yang indah" giliran Hoya yang berucap.

" Dan tak akan ada lgi orang yang akan mengatakan kau jelek karna kau sangat manis Ryeowook-ah!" Ujar ke empat namja tampan itu.

" Dan lanjutkan rencana awal, dan dapatkan harga kost separuh harga!"

" Aisss! YESUNG HYUNG!"

**TBC**

**Huft... Akhir nya publish juga chapter 4. Maaf readers deul atas ke leletan saya dalam membuat Chapter 4 ini. Semoga memuaskan, dan tidak mengecewakan. Hehehehhhehe**

**Big thanks for. :**

Kyute Evilmagnae. : iya chingu, yesung rada matre... Kkkkk. Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Ryeofha2125. : udah lanjut nih, maaf atas keterlambatan publishnya, dan gomawo atas Review nya. :)

Lya Clouds. : ini udah panjang belum ya? Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Ssungmine. : udah lanjut nih, tapi maaf gak bisa kilat kkkkk. Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Widyaflys24. : ini udah panjang kan chingu? Apa masih belom? * natap horor widya* #plakkkk Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Kim jong wook. : itu karna Yesung paling irit dan paling miskin di antara mereka. Heheheh Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Megie april. : udah next Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Sunnyunysunghyun. : rebutin aku kkkk #pllaakkkkk pasti ada cinta-cintaan yewook lah, ini kan pairnya yewook. Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Anami. : udah lanjut nih. Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Nuryewookie. : belum tau mau sampe chap berapa Chingu. End-nya yewook ko. Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Always Yewook. : bukan dunia persalonan aja yang kasian para hair styles juga kasian kalo ampe liat rambut wookie... Kkkk Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Audrey musaena. : mian atas keterlambatan publish nya. Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Yewookie9. : ini udah panjang belom ya? Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Kim sooyeon. : judul perfect girl evolution chingu, dan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya kan udah saya kasih tau. Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Yewookito. : heheheh sebenernya sih gak sibuk-sibuk amat, cumn menyibukkan diri aja kkkkk # pllaaakkkk Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Hyemikumik0 elf. : ini udah lanjut maaf atas keterlambatan publish nyta. Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Guest. : ini udah lanjut ade Gomawao atas Review nya :)

Istinurwasilah. : Gomawao atas Review nya :)

**Sekali lagi maafin saya atas keleletan saya mempublish ff ini. Saya tau kalian pasti pada kesel karna saya selalu lelet publish ff2 saya. Kkkk sekali lagi maaf ne :). Dan akhir kata**

**Mind to Review Again?**


End file.
